


Afterward

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-05
Updated: 2003-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC comforts Justin after a fan rushes him onstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward

**Author's Note:**

> _for poetdiva._

"I can't do it." Justin grinds to a halt mid-song and stares out at the empty arena, then back at JC, eyes dark and haunted. "I just--I keep. No. Can't do it." He turns and walks off the stage, shoulders slumped uncharacteristically.

It's been one day -- not even a full one, maybe twelve hours -- since the girl rushed the stage and tackled Justin, grabbing and clawing at him. JC sighs and looks at the other guys. "Give us five?"

"Take as many as you need." Chris is watching where Justin disappeared and JC nods. He'd let Chris go, but thinks maybe...maybe it needs to be him.

Justin's curled in on himself in the Quiet Room, knees drawn to his chest, head turned so his cheek is resting against his knee. He blinks at JC when he sits down on the couch, but doesn't say anything.

"It's okay to be scared," JC starts quietly.

"I'm not scared." Justin bites his lip.

"Liar." But it's said gently, without malice. JC strokes his fingers over riotous curls. "It's okay, J. We don't think any less of you--hell, all of us would be scared. Were scared, for you." JC pauses, then continues petting Justin gently, down over his neck, his shoulders, fingers rubbing and pressing until he feels the tension loosen some. "I was scared," he murmurs. "I couldn't--do anything. Couldn't move."

"But you did." Justin turns his head and kisses JC's wrist. "You're doing something right now."

"This is after. I couldn't do anything during."

"After is good, too." Justin shifts closer, unfolds himself and curls into JC. JC holds him while he shakes, silent sobs, fingers petting him gently, soothingly. When the storm passes, he kisses Justin gently, tasting salt on his lips, feeling the heat of tear-flushed skin against his. "After is best," Justin whispers against his mouth before deepening the kiss.

JC licks his lips once when he pulls away, tasting sorrow there. It's lessened when he sees the shine in Justin's eyes again. "You okay, then?"

Justin nods hesitantly. "Stay close?"

JC threads his fingers thru Justin's and helps tug him upright. "Always."

~fin~


End file.
